Such control apparatuses include a control apparatus for suppressing vibrational frequency components occurring from the drivetrain, which is for example disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5324623. In detail, the control apparatus, which is installed in a vehicle, filters target torque for a motor as an example of rotary electric machines to suppress such vibrational frequency components contained in the target torque. Then, the control apparatus controls actual output torque of the motor using the filtered target torque.